


Any Time

by sea



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea/pseuds/sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort-of-sequel to Pressing Matters (<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3321491">here</a>). Cullen and Trevelyan are having a hard time seeing each other. They are constantly getting interrupted. Trevelyan decides she's not taking No for an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Time

**Author's Note:**

> DA!KINK MEME PROMPT: I don't care how it's done, I just need this post (http://cheekywithcullen.tumblr.com/post/104374635430/i-keep-thinking-about-how-inconvenient-that-room) from tumblr in fic: "i keep thinking about how inconvenient that room above cullen’s office is, though it has potential. like what if the inquisitor just walks in during a meeting. people turn to look at her, and she just silently climbs the ladder up. they eventually turn away after she reaches the top. then they hear something hitting the ground—the inquisitor's shirt. then the rest of her clothing piles up on the floor from the upper room. everyone slowly turns to cullen as he looks up, 'it’s time for you all to leave.'"

It was difficult being the Inquisitor. It was even more difficult when your lover was the Commander of the Inquisition’s forces. 

Cullen ran his fingers through his hair and returned to shuffling through the papers on his desk. He had been in and out of strategy meetings for days on end. Today he had a training session to oversee, a meeting with the war council, and the Inquisitor was judging a prisoner. There was always so much to do. Normally he enjoyed the busy pace, keeping his mind occupied kept him from thinking about lyrium and distracted him from the symptoms of withdrawal. But lately he was having trouble focusing. As soon as he would pick up a report to read he would start thinking of her. The Inquisitor. _His_ Inquisitor. 

Memories flooded his mind. As soon as they had returned from _that_ trip to Val Royeaux things had changed between them, how could they not? Cullen still couldn’t believe he had done something like that in public and, honestly, he was more than a little embarrassed by it. He tried to blame it on the heat, but Trevelyan would just nod with an insufferable smirk on her face whenever he brought that up. She had enjoyed it almost as much as he had, _almost_. But just as soon as they had returned to Skyhold, they were both pulled in opposite directions. That was weeks ago and since then they had not spent a proper amount of time together.

They saw each other often enough, but it was usually in passing or across the crowded hall or when they were in council. It almost made it worse because he saw her so often, but didn’t get to spend time with her in the way he wanted. All of her little quirks only made him more anxious to get her alone. Trevelyan’s lips stretched into a suggestive grin meant only for his eyes. Leliana had said something that could be misconstrued as innuendo. Of course she didn’t mean anything by it, but Cullen felt a little jolt in his stomach from the way Trevelyan was eyeing him. 

The war council lasted far too long and it had taken a lot out of him. The Inquisitor left the room first. He finished his conversation with Josephine and left for his office, imagining the mounds of paperwork still sitting atop his desk. The hall was busy and full of people talking in various tongues and accents. The Inquisition had grown and now contained followers from all over. Orlais, Ferelden, Antiva, and the list was only getting larger. Cullen was lost in thoughts of how quickly they had gotten so much support. 

As he closed in on the exit to the hall, he felt himself being dragged into a deserted corridor and the door being slammed behind him. It was pitch black.

“Maker!” He shouted into the darkness, his eyes trying to adjust.

“Not quite,” Trevelyan said and he could _feel_ the smirk on her face. Her lips crashed into his before he could even respond. She jumped up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. He nearly fell over at the shock of it. Their kiss turned heated, tongues battling as he fell back against the door with her wrapped around him.

“What-“ He started when they finally broke their kiss.

She didn’t stop. She was planting kisses all over his face and neck. “It’s” -kiss- “been” -kiss- “ _too_ ” -kiss- “long.” With the last word she returned to his mouth, running her tongue along his bottom lip until he parted them for her. Her touches made him tingle all over. She was right and already his body was reacting to her. Trevelyan could feel it too and rubbed herself against him as best she could in her position.

“Inquisitor!!!” A voice shouted from just outside the door. “Where’d she go?” Another voice asked, clearly panicked. The two of them froze, listening through the door. “I just saw her!” 

Cullen coughed lightly as Trevelyan slowly unwrapped her legs from around his waist and landed softly on the ground. She straightened her hair a little before opening the door and stepping out.

“What’s all this?” She asked, hoping she didn’t look as disheveled as felt.

—

It was four days before she returned. Venatori were spotted in a ruin not far from Skyhold and of course she was the only one to handle it. So off she went without hesitation, Cole, Dorian, and Iron Bull following in her wake. They entered Skyhold’s walls laughing and chatting about the way some Venatori stalker was sputtering blood as he died. Bull’s laugh resonated in the keep as he dragged Dorian and Cole to the tavern for a well deserved drink.

Trevelyan broke away from the group and he saw her dirt smudged face crack a smile as soon as she spotted him. They began walking toward each other, trying desperately not break out into a full sprint. But just as she approached him, she was pulled away by Leliana to discuss what had happened on her trip. Cullen wanted to scream. He returned to his office instead, alone.

—

No more. This had gone on long enough. She loved Cullen and she _wanted_ Cullen. She would have Cullen. Trevelyan sat in her bath, scrubbing at the dirt that marred her lightly tanned skin. She carefully avoided the burn marks that she had recently acquired, hissing as she accidentally grazed over one. She had to come up with a plan. 

He was in a meeting…again. Trevelyan stood out side the door to his office on the battlements, pacing as she listened to the heated conversation going on inside. There were at least five soldiers in there, she could tell by the voices. She swallowed. This could either go really well or really poorly, but she knew she had to take the chance. 

Trevelyan pushed open the door to Cullen’s office. It was as she had thought. Five soldiers and, in front of them, the Commander. _Her_ Commander. His air of confidence, especially when it came to battle strategy, was such a turn on for her. It only urged her forward.

She said nothing as she approached the ladder up to Cullen’s bed. They all saw her but no one said a word. They just eyed her as she climbed the rungs up to the loft. 

After a moment, Cullen drew the mens attention back to him. They snapped back to him without hesitation. 

_Always the man in charge._ Trevelyan thought, smiling as she shed her tunic. _Here goes nothing._ She tossed it over the side, listening to the light whistle as it twisted in the air, landing somewhere near the bottom of the ladder. The soldiers and Cullen looked over and immediately followed the tunics path back up. She was out of view, she didn’t want to give them men a show. She _did_ want to give the Commander some incentive. And soon her leggings had hit the floor of the office, very nearly landing on one of the soldier’s heads. 

“Out!” Cullen shouted. “All of you need to leave.” There was a beat. “NOW!” 

From the sounds below, Trevelyan wagered the men had never moved faster, even when in battle. Seconds later and Cullen was climbing the ladder to find a very beautiful, very _naked_ Inquisitor lying on top of his bed.

“All right, Commander. I’ve waited long enough,” She smiled. “Armor off.” 

She helped him shed his armor and in minutes she was on top of him, kissing anywhere and everywhere. His shoulder, his chest, his neck. He rolled her over, his mouth on her’s, hungrily taking all that she had to give. His hardness pressed into her thigh as he dipped lower, sliding his tongue across her neck. He could feel the moan that escaped her throat. He moved even lower, kissing her nipple before giving it a swipe with his tongue.

Cullen pulled back against Trevelyan’s protests. “Where do you think you’re going?” She whined.

“You’ve been very patient,” He said, moving lower to plant a kiss on her stomach. “Very. Patient. And that patience should be rewarded.” He moved lower still and gave one long, slow lick against her slit. She whimpered, shaking at the sensation. He lapped at her wetness, tonguing her sensitive nub lightly while he inserted a finger into her heat. She ground against the finger aching for him to give her more and he did. He inserted a second finger, fucking her with his fingers while his mouth suckled at her pearl. She was already close. It had been so long and he was sucking and licking and driving her mad. Cullen was everywhere and now his finger was hitting something deliciously good inside of her. She groaned louder and he hit it again. His tongue still laved at her and within seconds she felt her stomach tightening, felt herself losing control. She cursed as she came, her walls convulsed around his fingers, a small gush of her juices flowing out onto his hand. 

“Nnnhg” was all she could manage to get out. Cullen smirked at her, watching her chest rise and fall. 

“Don’t get comfortable,” Cullen drawled. “I’m not quite done with you yet.” 

She had barely recovered when he entered her in one swift motion. They both moaned in unison. She was so wet and his cock fit her perfectly. After a moment of letting her adjust to his size, he began to thrust. Slow and deep, he penetrated her. Her legs came up to wrap around him as she lifted herself to meet him. He was close, watching her writhe beneath him while he tongued her had turned him on to no end. He tried to hold out for as long as he could. But she felt too good, too tight, too perfect. His cock was throbbing, aching for release. He grabbed her ass from below and pulled her forward, fucking her harder and faster now to a chorus of her moans, his name and the Maker’s on her lips. Cullen groaned as he neared his end, fucking into her as hard and as fast as he could, skin slapping against skin. His body jerked as he came hard, spilling his release deep inside her. He collapsed on top of her, panting heavily.

“Cuhhlnn, gth ufffh” her tiny hands pushed against his chest until he rolled over smiling. Trevelyan put on a fake look of annoyance before rolling onto her side to cuddle with Cullen, their limbs sticky and sweaty from their exertions.

“Commander?” She spoke after their breathing had returned to normal.

“Yes, Inquisitor?” He replied softly, though his eyes were closed.

“Are you upset that I interrupted your important strategy meeting?” She asked, already knowing the answer.

“Feel free to interrupt my meetings any time,” He said kissing her forehead. 

“And you can feel free to grind your cock against me in public…any time.” She laughed and his ears turned red. He would get her back for that _somehow_.


End file.
